Duwops and Hooligans:GSR style
by LeggoMyGSR
Summary: Post: One to Go Pre: Family Affair  Grissom and Sara go to their friends wedding. And Grissom pops the question every woman wants to hear  once more  Pls read and review gently, this is my first fan fic ive ever posted :


ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO CBS (except Kaeley and Robert) AND BRUNO MARS' SONGS BELONG TO HIM! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (I wish haha)

The sun was setting and for once I felt safe standing on a balcony. His arms were wrapped tightly around me, I could hear every heart beat of his and every warm breath of his tingled across my cheek. The feeling spread to my toes uncontrollably. We swayed back and forth to the music.  
>We had been invited to our friends, Kaeley and Roberts, wedding. They were both about Greg's age, but neither of them was like the fun loving Greg Sanders. Kaeley was about Wendy's height but her hair was blonde like Catherine's used to be before shed dyed it strawberry.<br>Robert was tall. Taller than Gil at least. His dark brown hair was graying and his deep green eyes reminded me of Gil's ocean blue eyes somehow. But I liked Gil's eyes better of course. Every time I look intoI become paralyzed and for what seems like hours, I'm not able to breathe.  
>Robert and Kaeley had managed to get Bruno Mars to come and play at their wedding. They knew his parents or something. I began to sing along to some song, the singer had announced that it was The Lazy Song. I giggled at some of the lyrics. They weren't the most appropriate. "That's pleasant" Gil whispered, commenting on lyrics "you know he was busted for cocaine but he was released. He probably wrote this when he was high. Kind of like the beetles and Lucy and the Sky of Diamonds. But..."I stopped and laughed "I'm over talking again aren't I" I looked up at him. He smiled and shook his head. "no I like I when you rant about things. I missed it. A lot"<p>

I snuggled closer to him. "Lucy and the Sky of Diamonds was a good song actually. Considering they were all high when they wrote and sang it. And what it stands for" I whispered. There was a long pause between us. "Sara you're my Lucy and the Sky of Diamonds." I looked at him again. "Dr. Grissom. Are you saying I'm your drug?" I turned around to face him. "Yes Sara. You are. And I'm hopelessly addicted to you." He leaned in and kissed me. It was a soft gentle kiss. He had always acted like I was a porcelain doll who would break any second. But I liked that.  
>The song changed. I had listened to this song countless times back in Costa Rica when I was waiting for Grissom. At that point I had lost hope of ever seeing him again. And I wondered if any one would ever say I was beautiful like he did. He usually said it flat out or he would quote Shakespeare. Either way I'd tell him that I loved him too.<br>The lyrics started and Gil was whispering them in my ear. But he was changing some of the words.  
>"oh her eyes her eyes. Makes luminol look like it's not shining"<br>I giggled. He smiled and continued  
>"oh her hair her hair. It's so curly when she's not trying."<br>He kissed my forehead and whispered the chorus to me. Then at the next verse he began changing it again.  
>"oh her lips her lips I'd kiss her at CSI if Ecklie would let me"<br>I laughed again. I could imagine Ecklie flipping out cause we were kissing in "his" lab.  
>"oh her gap her gap She hates but I think it's so sexy"<br>He kissed me again and held me close as we swayed to the music.

Sadly the song changed. It was more upbeat. The singer dedicated the bride and the groom. The song was called Marry You.  
>It was my turn. I began to whisper the words.<br>"It's a beautiful night. Looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby I think I wanna marry you."  
>As I sang the next verse he pulled out a ring from his pocket. My face lit up. He sang the next verse.<br>"I know this little chapel on the boulevard where we can go oh. No one will know oh. Come on girl"  
>He bent down on one knee. My heart was racing. "Sara Sidle. I love you. And I feel like I've loved you forever." my lip was trembling and my mind was screaming "HE'S QUOTING YOU! HE'S QUOTING YOU!" "I promise to love you forever...every day of forever. Sara will you please marry me?" I smiled. "Well… you've already asked me before and I said yes but..."<p>

GRISSOM'S POV

"you've already asked me before and I said yes but..." she paused and my heart stopped. My head began to spin  
>"SHE'S GONNA SAY NO!"<br>"Don't make assumptions. Listen to her" my mind fought back  
>I stood up. I couldn't hide the disappointment in my face. "That's fine. I get it." uncontrollably I walked off. My body, my heart and half of my mind refused to listen to part of my mind. I could hear her calling my name but I walked faster and I was lost in the crowd.<br>I sat at the bar as the singer play Liquor Store Blues which was fairly appropriate for the scenario I was in.  
>"one shot for my sorrows and one shot for my pain"<p>

I took one last shot of scotch and walked outside. I stood against the cold brick wall and stared up at the sky. The stars reminded me of Sara's beautiful dazzling eyes. Her eyes sparkled like the stars high above me. A tear rolled down my cheek. I loved her so much and I thought she loved me too. But she rejected me, after all that we'd been through. I heard a voice call my name. A voice that could not be mistaken for anyone else's. Sara stood in front of me in tears. I looked at her. "what the hell is your problem?" she yelled making people stare at us. I stood there in silence shocked. I didn't understand what she said. Suddenly she slapped me across the face. My face stung. "Talk to me!" she sobbed. Her lip trembled "why did you walk away from me when I was about to say yes." I stood there with my mouth hanging open. Half of my brain was laughing at me. She swung her arm back to slap me again. I grabbed her arm and finally spoke "God dammit Sara! Stop hitting me! I was scared. I thought you were going to say no. And I walked away before you could" Her face softened for a moment but her eyes filled with anger and confusion and she began yelling at me again "Why the hell would I say no. Did you want me to say no? Cause I can. No I won't marry you" she tried to pull away but I wouldn't let go. She punched me in the chest with her free hand and I grabbed that arm too. She struggled. "Let go!" she cried. "No. I'm never letting you go. Sara it took me 6 years to say I love you to you. Do you think I'd want you to say no?" I said softly. Sara began to sob harder and collapsed in my arms. "I'm sorry. I will marry you. I'll say I do a thousand times if I had to. I love you." I kissed her head. "I love you too."

LATER THAT NIGHT  
>"So. Why did you say but?" I whispered in her ear. We lay in bed face to face. Her dark brown curls were falling in her eyes. She began laughing. I brushed the curls out of her eyes "What?" I asked confused. Her laughing died down and she spoke "I was going to say 'but last time you didn't have a ring.'" I laughed too. "I feel like an idiot." I mumbled. I looked down. "This was my entire fault. I'm so sorry" She touched my cheek. "hey look at me. This wasn't your fault. We both misunderstood and I over reacted. I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm the one who slapped you. And that, I'm really sorry for. I let my father's genes get the best of me." I looked at her. "Don't say that. I actually liked being slapped back into reality." She smiled. "You mean I should do it more often?" I shook my head. "No. But you should do this more often." I leaned closer to her and kissed her. My hands wove through her hair, her soft beautiful hair. She pulled away, desperate for air.<br>"Yes. I should." she breathed and began kissing me again.


End file.
